Animosity
by sasukestaco
Summary: And the bleeding never stops[ItachixSasuke].


Sasukestaco: This is kinda new for me to write a story hat is about a killer. I had a little help from my bestest friend / cousin catgurl2004. Shes the best and i also had help from homeslice. She is an great author. so be so kind to their stories. Warning you now they write brilliant.

Also I do not own Naruto, I would if I could.

So on with the story.

XXxx-xxXX

Sasuke's actions are pathetic

Subtly unsatisfactory, and to Itachi it is more than a burden when his mind renders things as more important, even more so than other thoughts that cross his mind. Things that he'd rather not explain, much less confront, and all of this seems to fade away when his eyes settle on a certain person he wishes he could wipe away from him entirely. Human emotions aren't simply smudges or smears you can tear apart from you, but a bothersome nuisance that will never let you live certain things down ( Itachi could never properly forget -forgive- the crimes he has committed, and it is clearly ringing in the back of his mind, the warnings and awkward signs telling him to go back).

From where he's standing he can see Sasuke, and it pains him far more than he can ever comprehend.

XXxx-xxXX

It's all I can do but stand, bewildered, atop a hill and settle my gaze on the pathetic creature below me. There are seldom times in my life when recollecting my thoughts is necessary, but it is something I cannot avoid when I hear a breathless whisper. " Why?" The voice is almost pleading, begging for an indefinite answer he knows will not be discovered with no trouble to guide him. It's Sasuke, I realize, peering closer at his huddled body, and from my location I can see him trembling. Sasuke, shaking like a coward and I cannot even crack a smile, even if it's what I've wanted for so long. To see him break down and be reduced to nothing, cowering at what I have accomplished.

It was relevant to me, that I would someday be faced with this question. It had never impacted me until then, when I stared down at the pitiful being many refer to as my brother. It was you, Sasuke, and I thought back to the time when I was slightly joyful, and I can only recollect times whenever you weren't born, times when you ceased to exist and that is when I was at peace, and treated with love that was expressed in uncountable ways. In the blink of an eye, it seemed as if it was all swiped away from me, and that affection was torn from my grasp. You came along, oh you did, and with it you stole the concern I had worked so hard for, yet all you had to do was cry to get their attention.

( And it was impossible to notice that I would cry, whenever you did, but for completely different reasons, perhaps, or the exact same purposes because all I wanted was to be cradled like you.)

You were their hope, their dreams and yearnings, and it was all they could do but shower you with love and such, because you were perfect. Flawless in their eyes ( but their eyes were distorted and hazy, and were often misconceived) , and there was certainly nothing you couldn't achieve. I attempted to regain their attention, if only for a minute, by standing out a bit. Hurting myself purposely at times, to catch a caring word or glimpse, but it never amounted to how much undying devotion they offered to you.

It was as if I no longer existed to them. I tried to become stronger, little by little, but they never paid attention. It was always you, and when we did have a conversation it was " Oh, look at Sasuke's pictures," or, " Sasuke learned a brand new jutsu today. Isn't he the cutest thing ever?" It was a blurry, ominous almost, memory, and it was as if I was somewhat jealous, envious because they had the utmost concern and adoration for you.

My feelings tensed when I had a day to myself, a day without missions to do whatever I pleased, and it was always on these days that I would become enraged, perhaps, because I would notice how _much _you had effected my parents. Effected Mother, I assume, because she always looked at me with such disdain, regarding how often her head was turned away and her eyes downcast to avoid my own. I had questioned why she wouldn't inform Father on how I was steadily detaching from the family( growing apart from my sanity, and the loose knots were slowly becoming untied and I felt as if there was nothing I could do to prevent it) . Father wasn't considered affectionate, in my perspective, and Mikoto probably decided to avoid speaking with him about my troubles. He thought that I was such a disappointment, my life was completely wasted and unnecessary, for whatever reason. It had seemed as if he _despised _me (and there was nothing I could do to prevent it) .

Whenever there was a mission, I -hypothetically- jumped at the opportunity to get away from my "home." These missions soon placed me at the top of the ANBU. I had acquired a number of skills that enhanced my power, and I was able to realize that I had the strength of a hokage. My parents still paid me not the slightest mind; it was as if I didn't threaten them at all, or raise the family's pride. After a few moons of A ranked missions, I was comfortable with the sight, the texture the, feel of blood. it. I began craving that blood, wanting to see it, needing to touch it. When there weren't any missions, I would become delirious, and everything was distorted and cloudy, as was my perspective and all I could do was go along with it. My body needed that red liquid, to see it flow from an open wound and trickle to the floor without mercy. It seemed to be all I had to live for, so I decided to do such an immoral thing that many would disagree with (but it seems as if we all base our lives on the principle of immorality, and we cannot stop indulging ourselves in that sweet thing we call _/and love/ _sin.

People began accusing me, for the murders, and they had not the slightest idea of how pleased it made me. Some even began worrying about the extent of my powers, but Mother / _That wretched woman they named Mikoto/_ and Father/_ That selfish, careless male named Fugaku/ _never seemed to be fazed, not the least bit by it. It was ripping me apart, how they didn't even care if I took the life of another, more innocent human being. Soon I realized that they were teaching you things, more advanced things that they had never showed to me before, and it was making me furious, making me yearn to damage and tear apart those who dared hurt me. That small amount of love for the clan was the only thing that held me back, and kept all of my anger hidden deep within me, but it was too much like a cage, and locks on cages can bust open if not dealt with properly. My mind began creating ways to prove myself to those insignificant people, and then a blurred idea came to me:

Massacre each and ever person besides you, my brother, to show you, out of all people the suffering I experienced when you were born. The loneliness that made my heart, and possibly my sanity skip a beat and it was more than enough to handle. I wanted to damage you the more than any of the worthless people, with their frightened, pleading faces that wanted me, oh wanted me to forgive them all, but I didn't desire to hurt you physically. I wanted that love that you stole from me to vanish, and I wanted you to feel the distance from the ones I loved that I felt much too often. To want, need, crave, _desire_ what you could never have.

Irony strikes a fancy to me, and I began slaughtering my family on Sunday. Such a righteous day, and while small children were skipping to Church , I was busy chuckling at the screams when a kunai would impale flesh at my command. MY command, and I owned them all, all of those people that betrayed me and threw me to the side. And there was so much blood spilling around me, smearing my hands and it was never enough to satisfy me, because with time I found that I always wanted more and more blood to be shed /_at MY command./_

When the time cam, I killed Mother and Father, and they weren't surprised. Their eyes told me they knew it would happen, and I was clueless as to why. How could their minds possibly register this, for they never seemed to even look at me to see if I was still breathing, so how would they know I had a burning rage to kill them off? When their bodies were slain I felt a pang of guilt, somewhere inside of me(such a strange, awkward feeling to have, and it makes you want to scream it all away so that you don't have to bleed anymore) . I saw your eyes, shimmering with tears and I was reluctant to kill you. I couldn't bring myself to slit your pathetic throat and watch your life flicker to an end, so I settled for the next best thing and hurt you. Tortured you until I was positive you wouldn't cry anymore.

I always kept my eye on you, to see how much you were advancing or failing in life, but it wasn't enough. I wanted to be away from the world and all that inhabit it, because no matter how hard I struggled, I still never earned the love of others. " No one has ever showed me love, and no one will ever dare to."

Almost instantly I realized I had said this aloud, and I cursed myself for revealing my faults. I held my breath, and for the first time in my life I was utterly speechless.

" I did," He mumbled softly, onyx eyes glazed over as they fluttered to a close. He took a final, ragged breath and it was unavoidable when I knelt to his side in anguish. His palm reached out for me, vaguely, but I let the fingers fell back to the earth to match the rain that drenched us both.

XXXxxxXXX

I cannot remember, the tone of his voice or the twinkle in his eye, and thus I shall never truly understand whether or not he was being truthful when he said those words.

( And the bleeding never stops. Not bleeding from a kunai wound that he had inflicted so many times, but bleeding from a deep cut in his heart that he scrapes and digs at, unable to refrain himself from screaming to try and cure it, try and fix all that was ruined and burned to the ground.)

- Sasuke, did you lie? -

I prefer to tell myself he didn't.

Sasukestaco: Please tell me if you like it, it would make me soooooo happy.


End file.
